Space Case 22: The King Of Fighters
The King Of Fighters 'is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the sixty-sixth episode of the Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of the Quasar Chase Form, and The King Of Fighters. Summary The Rangers land on Fightstar, a battle planet ruled by the rowdy King Of Fighters. To beat him, the rangers need more power... Featured Planet: Fightstar Plot As the Rangers zoom across the galaxy, after the Gral encounter, they get an incoming message. Zader comes into the cockpit with a face of esthatic expression. "Guys look! It's a battle royale!" He says. He pushes play on the message. "Calling all Galactic Titans! Calling all Galactic Titans! The great overlord, the master of disaster, The King Of FIghters is summoning all who will challenge him in battle! All warriors are welcome to take the King Of Fighters on in combat for a chance at a great prize!" Comet murmurs "What prize? Am I right?" "The Prize? ONE. TRILLION. CREDITS!!! Location, Fightstar! Home of The King!" Comet's pupils grow. "On-one-one TRILLION CREDITS??" Rocky stars to get really giddy "BA-BA-BA-BA-BINGO!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!" He sets the Star Saber on course for Fightstar. Mirra of course has to be a debbie downer. "Now wait just a microsecond. This is The King Of Fighters here. The last "The King Of" we met tried to kill us all, and the first one nearly did kill us!" "Oh Mirra don't be a Debbie Downer!" Rocky says. The team lands on Fightstar, and are instantly met by The Kings's men. They take inventory of the Rangers and declare them next in line after the current fighter. They sit and say to each other "That Trillion is mine!" Just as Rocky, Comet, Rose, and Zader are giddy, while Mirra and Cosmos are skeptical, The Brain Shard tells Cosmos something. "My Shard is saying something! It says we will die here as we are now!" The team looks at him saying whatever, but they then see a warrior in the air, explode into a ball of light. "Uhh..." Zader says. The guards push the rangers into the arena, and they meet the King. "SO THIS IS MY NEXT CHALLENGER? THE POWER RANGERS STAR CHASE? IF YOU DON"T KNOW YOU MET MY BROTHERS! AND THEY ARE NOT TO HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!!!" The King then attacks the rangers, scattering them to 6 corners of the planet. Before he can do this Rose telepathically connects with him. They awake all alone in differing climates. They hear the voice of The King. "Hear your objective! Destroy me by any means! But if I get you, you will surely perish! Like SO!" The King appears behind Cosmos and stabs him. He is sent into the air like the contestant before and explodes. The rangers look on in horror as he is destroyed "ARRAAHAHAHHRAAAAA!" Cosmos says as he is destroyed. The Rangers try to communicate with each other, but can't Zader realizes that although he fears for his life, he is having more excitement than he's had since he was on Hona-Lar. He begins to chase after the King. He runs through the forest, tracking down the King as he passes by. "King! The Fighter is coming for you!" Zader thinks. Meanwhile the others are terrified of dying. Rocky, alone again for the first time in a while, begins to have those abandonment issues. He runs towards Cosmos, as fast as he can. His speed is way faster than before. Something about Rocky is different now. Comet lands in a laboratory, still focusing on the 1 trillion credits. Mirra, furious at her team for actually falling for this trap, walks, trying to come up with a plan to destroy The King. Rose lands in a flower field. She looks around and realizes the planet changes to suit the needs of the King's Opponents. As such, the abundance of life in the Rose Field allows Rose to telepathically connect with the rangers at great distances. "Guys! Can you hear me?" The only one she can reach is Comet. He does and she tells him what she know about the planet. Comet thinks as to how to stop him, then he remembers the braces he made for the team and thinks of a good plan. He begins to design something that the Braces could activate. Quasar Chase form. Zader stalks The King down, jumping from tree to tree in his forest. Still seeking blood. Mirra reaches the shore of the planet, and finds the underwater temple of The King Of Fighters. "So lets see what we can see..." She jumps in and swims to towards there. Rocky runs so fast across his dessert, with nearly Earth shattering power. Comet completes his brace accelerator and uses the tech around him to create both a teleporter and a gps. "It says it will lead us to The King" He teleports the 5 to the place. The team reunites, but it is sorrowful, as Cosmos is dead. Before long however, The King appears, with the Brain Shard in hand. "IT IS MINE! MINE!! HAAHAHAHAH!" The team stands in front of The King as he boasts their upcoming deaths. He uses the Brain Shard to attack, and nearly destroys the team. Cosmos places the Chips in the braces, and tells the team to push the buttons. They do, and it morphs them into Quasar Form. It provides them stronger armor, and channels the power of the planet into the Ranger's arsenal. "Now the tide turns!" The rangers fire and attack the King. Over powering him as he drops the Brain Shard. The King stumbles over saying "No, NOOOOO!" Rocky readies his double Chaser Magnums. The 4 stand behind him "This is for Cosmos!" He says. They destroy the King, also releasing the souls of all those who were destroyed by him in life, including Cosmos and the previous contestant. But the King grows to giant size. He tries to terrorize the rangers, but misses. Rocky begins to summon the Star Saber, but Comet stops him. He tells the team to tap the Quasar Braces, summoning the Quasar Zords. They take control and fight The King. The six zords use their finishing move, the Quasar Prominence, causing a tsunami to attack the King, permanently destroying Fightstar. They never did get the money though... Debuts *Quasar Chase Form *The King Of Fighters Trivia *'Comics Counterpart: Marvel Two-In-One Annual Vol 1 7 *Star Log 29: Upgrade! Ultra Choushingers! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 35: Big Meanie! The God OF War! (King Of Fighters Debut) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase